


Back from the Border

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel confides in Wyldon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back from the Border

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010.

It was strange, being back in civilized Corus after so long on the border, but also wonderfully familiar. Keladry swept her gaze across the mess hall, finding faces she recognized but none she knew well. Well, it was late, nearing midnight, and if she knew her boys at all, she knew they liked their sleep when they could grab it.

_I’ll take food back to my rooms, then_ , she decided. _It’ll be nice to have a peaceful supper with Tobe_.

“Lady Knight,” a voice said behind her. “Welcome back.”

That voice, at least, she knew very well—Kel turned and smiled at Wyldon. “Thank you, sir,” she said. “How’s Fort Mastiff?”

“Thriving,” Wyldon replied. “I hear New Hope is prospering as well, though it’s missing your guidance, I’m sure.”

“It’s a town, now,” she said. “I doubt it’ll miss me, especially with Mistress Fanche leading it. Still, I think I miss it.”

His lips twitched. “That’s how it is, I suppose, like a daughter off and married with her own life. Now get some food in you. It was good to see you, Mindelan.”

Kel should’ve let it go—they had agreed not to speak of it until he talked his parents around—but she couldn’t deceive Wyldon, of all people.

“Sir,” she ventured, as he turned away. “I’m sorry, but—it’s not Mindelan anymore.”

His eyebrows shot up. “I beg your pardon?”

She blushed. “I’m not of Mindelan anymore,” she repeated.

Wyldon stared at her for a long moment. “I see,” he said slowly. “More has changed than I initially thought, it seems. May I ask whom?”

“Faleron, sir. King’s Reach.”

He looked surprised, one of the rare times she had managed to provoke a great emotion from him. “King’s Reach,” he said. “That’s a good marriage. Your family is very proud, I imagine.”

“Well...they don’t really know yet,” she said, thinking of the look on Ilane’s face when she did find out. “It just kind of...happened, on the border.”

“Ah,” he said knowingly, breathing out the word. 

She thought he might disapprove, but to her surprise, he smiled kindly instead. “To make a marriage for duty is a grand thing,” he told her. “It’s a noble thing. But to make a marriage for love—that’s a beautiful thing. Few are able to ever find it, and I’m very happy that you could.”

She was touched, and as she met his level gaze, she saw that he truly meant it. “Thank you, sir,” she said. “And one more thing—could you maybe keep it quiet, at least for awhile?”

“Certainly.” He cocked an eyebrow at her. “His mother doesn’t know, does she?”

“No," she admitted. “But really, I’m more concerned about what _Neal_ will have to say.”


End file.
